Mariposa: A BTR OC Contest
by cinderbaby1010
Summary: I need two OC's for a story I'm working on called Mariposa. The results are in!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yeah, I know that EVERYBODY is doing an OC contest right now, but I find them rather addicting. So I decided to make one!

Here's the summary: Fraternal twins, Carisa and Catalina Garcia's mother just died of cancer and they'll do anything to get over it. When Gustavo shows up in their hometown of Stillwater, Oklahoma looking for "The Next Big Thing" they talk their two best friends/ band mates, from their band Mariposa, to auditioning with them, and of course they win. They move to the Palm Woods where they run into the twins' cousin Carlos and his friends. People fall in love, drama ensues, and of course there's a big twist. The story will be rated T.

For this I will need 2 OC's and the BTR boys to choose from are Carlos and Logan. Everyone will be in the story somewhere. I will need a celebrity and two different outfits (audition and dressy) for each OC. Please review with your app. Contest will end in about a week. Have fun and good luck!

**APP**

Name (first middle last):

Nickname:

Age (must be 15-17):

Birthday:

Celebrity look alike:

Style:

Audition outfit:

Dressy outfit:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite food:

Favorite color:

Favorite animal:

Favorite movie:

Favorite book:

Family:

Bio:

BTR boy (must be Carlos or Logan):

**Here's my two OC's….**

Name (first middle last): Carisa Estela Reina Garcia

Nickname: Risa

Age (must be 15-17): 16

Birthday: December 25, 1993

Celebrity look alike: Demi Lovato

Style: Girly, wears dresses a lot. Loves heels and sparkles.

Audition outfit: Sparkly silver tank top, purple drape cardigan, light wash skinny jeans, purple gladiator heels, gold butterfly necklace, gold, leaf shaped dangle earrings, gold and purple stud earrings, gold and rhinestone bracelets, gold rings .

Dressy outfit: Fuchsia, silk, ruffle, wrap dress, gold butterfly necklace, gold pumps, flower patterned tights, gold earrings, gold rings, gold and white bracelet.

Personality: Quiet, smart, really kind, loving, sensitive, passionate.

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, playing guitar, writing songs, ballet, volleyball, hanging with friends

Likes: Her hobbies, rain, the ocean, sunrises, fire, trees.

Dislikes: Mean people, people smacking/ popping their gum, being yelled at.

Favorite food: Chicken quesadillas

Favorite color: Light pink

Favorite animal: Cat

Favorite movie: The Princess Bride

Favorite book: Harry Potter

Family: Mother- Maria (deceased) Father- Juan (42) Brother-Arturo (13) Sister-Catalina (twin)

Bio: Carisa's family moved to Oklahoma from Puerto Rico when she was 3. Her mother just died from breast cancer and since she is very emotional her grief is blatantly obvious. She is very much a follower, but it was her idea to start the band. She also came up with the name, Mariposa, because that is what her mother would call her and Catalina. She never takes off the gold butterfly necklace that her mother gave her when she found out that she was sick. Carisa is dyslexic and was held back a year so she is a sophomore. She is nearly inseparable from her twin sister, Catalina.

BTR boy: James

Name (first middle last): Catalina Alicia Rosalinda Garcia

Nickname: Lina

Age (must be 15-17): 16

Birthday: December 25, 1993

Celebrity look alike: Selena Gomez

Style: Edgy, lots of black and red.

Audition outfit: Black shirt with gold embellished shoulders, light wash, ripped up, denim shorts, red tights, studded, black, peep-toe ankle boots, gold Alexander McQueen bracelet, and ring, gold angel wing ring, gold butterfly necklace, black and gold dangle earrings, gold studs.

Dressy outfit: Mauve and black silk dress, lace tights, studded, black ankle boots, big gold and black ring, gold two finger ring, gold hoops, gold studs, gold butterfly necklace.

Personality: Loud, smart, nice but speaks her mind, leader, loving, hides her emotions passionate, defiant

Hobbies: Singing, dancing, playing guitar, writing songs, ballet, volleyball, hanging with friends

Likes: Her hobbies, rain, the ocean, sunsets, fire, trees.

Dislikes: Mean people, people smacking/ popping their gum, being yelled at, being told what to do, bad drivers.

Favorite food: Steak, medium well

Favorite color: Red

Favorite animal: Dog

Favorite movie: The Breakfast Club

Favorite book: Harry Potter

Family: Mother- Maria (deceased) Father- Juan (42) Brother-Arturo (13) Sister-Carisa (twin)

Bio: Catalina's family moved to Oklahoma from Puerto Rico when she was 3. Her mother just died from breast cancer and since doesn't let anyone see her grief. She is very much a leader, but she wasn't sure about starting a band, but wet along with it because Risa wanted it so much.. She never takes off the gold butterfly necklace that her mother gave her when she found out that she was sick. Catalina has ADD, but does very well in school. She is a junior. She is nearly inseparable from her twin sister, Carisa.

BTR boy: Kendall


	2. Results!

Okie dokie guys! Time to announce the winners! Are ya ready?

Logan- GreekGoddess11's Cecelia Lawrence

Carlos- InTheRainWithoutMyUmbrella's Emily Fergusen-Sagal

Yay! Now remember, even if you weren't picked for a main character, you will be in the story somewhere. I'll start the actually story as soon as I can, but finals are coming up so I'm going to be extremely busy studying.

Ok, so I made Polyvore sets for Catalina, Carisa, CC and Emi's outfit descriptions for both formal and audition. This is as close as I could get, so I hope you like them! Here are the links…(take out the space)

Catalina's Audition- polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25660848

Catalina's Dressy- polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25661132

Carisa's Audition-polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25661036

Carisa's Dressy- polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25661222

Emily's Audition- polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25844181

Emily's Dressy-polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25844207

Cecelia's Audition-polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25844397

Cecelia's Dressy-polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=25844420


End file.
